User blog:Firefunbro/Obligatory Episode 8 Review, Ho!
So unlike most of my other blogs with speculation or something, this is just my opinions on the episode. ...Okay there is some speculation mixed in. ...Okay a lot of it. ANorable So let me start off with the BEST part of the episode for me. Nora Valkyrie, and her weapon Amethyst Thunder (unofficial name made by yours truly). She has solidified her place as my waifu, despite SOME USERS thinking she is theirs. I was also still surprised by her weapon despite a different user talking about how he was right about what it was, before it was released to registered users. >.> She is the first character to actually make me laugh in awhile, although other characters did so too in the episode, just Nora did it the most. Starting from riding in on an Ursa she was the most interesting character in the episode by far. Capt. 'Murica Everyone thought this, Akouo being thrown by Pyrrha Nikos made you go "zomg she just captian america'd the Deathstalker!" But really, Akouo seems to be a really strong shield, being able to cut the stinger off, block a claw, and absorb the explosion and force of Amethyst Thunder at point blank. Top notch craftsmanship there. (Get it? Notch, craft?) Dumb accidental Minecraft jokes aside, Milo is an amazing weapon too, even if she wasted time firing at the Deathstalker. I don't know if anyone else caught it, but it can fold to a tiny object about the size of a toothpaster container. She also was right with trusting Jaune as he was an exemplary leader. Speaking of him... He's a Natural Blonde Jaune Arc, clumsy boy of the year. Tried to flirt with The Queen of Cold, to no avail though. Pity. His Sword and Shielth was actually pretty useful although not very flashy. Not much to say, or I just didn't care enough to notice. Other people Did stuff; Spider-Blake, Yang punched the Nevermore's face in the face, Ren shot bubbles some more, and Weiss may or may not have censored herself. Oh, and then the endin CRDL Team CRDL, the all-male team introduced at the end. I knew that Carden (Cardin? Cardon? Who knows.) and Russel weren't going to die when they were teased earlier, but I disagree with the current claim that they are evil or will be evil. Just look how noble they are! The team is based off of birds, obviously. Both Carden and Dove have birds on them, and all of their names allude to birds in some way or form. Even their team name, pronounced "Cardinal," is a bird. With the voices, I now think that Carden is actually Ryan, despite me thinking it'd be Micoo. I still think Russel is gonna be Gavin. With Dove and Sky I can guess, Dove could be Micoo, but Sky... Sky doesn't have the looks or air of anyone from AH as far as I can tell. Sky seems the most noble of them all actually, possibly an heir like Weiss is. Roman The very end, he is planning something. All we know is he needs more men, and then we see his map. My guess? He has a huge operation in the works, maybe even a full-scale takeover of Vale, or an overthrow of the Hunters. All of that Dust is gonna be something big, probably used to arm a small army of his. Also if the end credits have his emblem in the background like some people say, it is the most interesting of them all. Summary I loved the episode, especially cause of Nora. I'd like to hear your opinions on CRDL or Roman's plan, or anything else you want. If you want my opinion on something I skipped, just ask! Comments, ho! Category:Blog posts